


Curiosity

by FancyLadySnackCakes



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyLadySnackCakes/pseuds/FancyLadySnackCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the night scene, Capable and Nux have a mutual curiosity towards each other's genitals. Nux knows what a vulva is but has never had a chance to touch one; Capable has never been up close and personal with a penis in a consensual setting. No sex results - Capable isn't yet ready for that just yet - but there are a couple of orgasms and soft cuddles afterwards.</p>
<p>From the MMFR Kink Meme.</p>
<p>(My first try in this fandom, and first time back writing in awhile.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The OP](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+OP).



> I fell in love with the vulnerability and honesty in this relationship. The movie was outstanding and regardless of what people think of this couple, asexual or sexual, I think it had the potential to be sexual given time, or not. Anyway, please enjoy and pointers are good to if you see something amiss. I'm trying to get back into writing and Nux seems so complex I could either pull it off or fail miserably. So here goes...WITNESS!

It’s like the Herald is ripping on his Doof Rig, going forth all uber chrome in his ears when she lays her soft palm on his V8 cuttings. Fingers softer than his soft bits. Curl and rest, curl and rest until it feels like the sun is burning his flesh...but it’s a giddy pain and a shiny pain.

 

_So shiny...so chrome._

 

He could go to Valhalla in this type of pain if she let him - with her moist breath on his shoulder and the burnt copper wire of her hair plastered down his arm, mixing with the sheen of white, gritty-sweat he’s started expelling even though he’s refused sleep since the new moon. Each puff of her breath makes his skin heat, sweat and Nux grows thirsty for Aqua Cola like he hasn’t since he was a War Pup. Wet hydration, a balm for his dead, dry skin that restores him like high octane blood can’t, won’t and shouldn’t. His addiction is only forgotten about when Capable sighs, turns her head and the side of her mouth presses to his sternum...so close to a jagged piston.

 

“What do you think of them?” _sweet, like mother’s milk her voice is_.

 

“Of what?” he asks, hanging on her noises; voice, breath and soft, steady engine-beat. The Doof in his ears is a steady vibration but it’s not real, just his erratic, uneven beat and sour adrenaline leftovers.

 

When he looks down, her silence making him itch and twitch and sweat and grow more thirsty, she is smiling and the shiny pain comes back in a feeling, much like when he gets his stuck pedal to finally crunch down despite a clog of sand. _Relief,_ he thinks with a skip of his engine - it stutters in his chest before he can speak, but it doesn’t make him get up and pace like it usually would. For some reason the pain is shiny when she’s near, when she’s looking, touching and breathing and smiling and alive. _Valhalla would have been like this,_ he knows, but Capable is alive and so is he, which makes him question whether he’ll taste anything so sweet as this when he goes out shiny and chrome. _Three times_...he thinks...the gates won’t open for him again and Capable is more shiny, more chrome than he’d ever imagined Valhalla to be. She is an explosion in the skin, with hair like flames and copper, _like an endless combustion of guzzoline…_

 

“...she said they used to steer travelers back home, away or where ever they wished, but they never got lost because of the pictures they made. Some of them even moved around on their own, put there by people before us.”

 

“The stars,” he rasped, meant to ask if he was right but it came out a breath instead when her hand, flat on his V8, slid down over his stomach, pushing like a punch that was warm but not hot. Chrome pain, shiny pain - the Doof in his head ripped faster as his engine thudded under his sick skin.

 

“She called the wandering ones sata-lights. The stars have been there longer than any of us though, maybe - I think, I think that’s where we go when our lives are complete.”

 

“The gates of Valhalla, are they there too?”

 

“Maybe...but it won’t be Joe that takes you there. We are all responsible for our own journey, even in death.”

 

This made him swallow dry and raw, thirsty. _She was not sure._ He had been so sure before and now it was brittle, rusty...having hope in something. A thick clog where Larry and Barry grew made his gulp loud, louder than the Doof in his ears, louder than the shiny pain her moving lips made on his scars.

 

“Here,” she sat back - the heat, the breath...her lips gone - a cool flask pressed to his V8 and his body tightened at the feeling, momentarily ready to revolt.

 

“I’m not addic-” he tried, dry from his lips to his stomach. _So thirsty._

 

“Drink.”

 

Nux couldn’t move, engine sputtering. _Thirsty._ Low on high octane blood. _Dry._ His tongue on his lower lip didn’t even wet him but her eyes held his, steady like her breathes and her beating and she raised the open end to his lips. Nux was good at following orders, knew enough to just do before ordered so he opened for her and she filled him as carefully as a War Pup would guzzoline to a tank. Shiny pain again and he closed his eyes and drank, barely swallowing as Aqua Cola flowed freely down his throat. A curl of cool cola spilled down his chin, dripping on his V8, and his belly curled in lightning and thunder.

 

_Tastes like Valhalla would feel, like Capable feels now_ and he drank, groaning and bending his spine, opening his throat despite the crunching of his mates. Larry whispering to _spit it out_ , Barry quiet, just as thirsty...just as eager for Aqua Cola.

 

The flask clinked away, empty but for a few quiet sloshes at the bottom. Nux gasped, swallowing air as he had the cola, shivering, almost lost in the taste, deep enough in the sensation to not feel Capable’s lips on his chin at first touch, tongue curling under his neck where the dribble had ran. His body lurched, tilting his head back as her wetness slid up, tilting to kiss him. Different than how she kissed the Wives, different than when he kissed her cheek before - hurried, blood pumping overtime, engine roaring, pounding and steaming with purpose.

 

“Shiny...” he said, gasping it when her lips disappeared, leaving the wetness left over cold and biting, “...pain!” he hissed when her mouth went to the tiny droplet on his V8, lips on the puckered cutting...tongue and the touch of teeth. Nux blinked once, vision cutting briefly, then blinking again to find her looking back at him, brows furrowed...looking to help, looking sad…

 

“I hurt you,” she breathed, uneven.

 

“No, I like it!” he rasped, too loud and eager, afraid of her leaving him to the night fevers alone. The taste of her lips on his lips, of the water in his belly, of the Doof in his head ripping loud and excited - he liked it. Wanted it. Wanted the pain to always feel so shiny.

 

“It’s good,” he said again, after seeing her brows knit further together, her smile gone, “it’s shiny pain. I like it.”

 

“Shiny? Pain is pain, Nux. Do you mean...pleasure?” She pushed light fingers to the a raised flesh-piston, where her mouth had been, where cola had been. Aqua Cola she’d given him freely and generously.

 

“When it feels good it’s not pain, it’s pleasure.”

 

“Pleasure,” he repeated, nodding quickly, reaching up to touch her hand, resting on his V8, hoping his rust didn’t tarnish her chrome. Hoping she’d never move her touch away. _Pleasure_ , Larry and Barry repeated with him, inside with the Doof that exploded in sparks and flames when she smiled, nodded and leaned in to touch her mouth to his again.

 

_Better than the Aqua Cola_ , when she prodded his closed mouth with her warm, sodden tongue. 

 

_Better than Valhalla_ when she breathed a moan, hitching up in his lap to open him up and taste him deeper. Nux followed her, unspoken orders followed. Her silent urge, closing and opening of lips, of swipes of the tongue and licks at the insides of his cheeks. He rose, like the sun. Hot and dizzy, but not sick with it, engulfed by it. 

 

Capable nipped, kissed and licked - shifted and his insides sang with shiny pain, no, PLEASURE! His soft bits going hard, swollen, wrong but feeling good. _Pleasurable._

 

“Nux,” she spoke along his lower lip, “Nux, you’re hard…”

 

“I’m sorry.” His eyes went wide, waiting, watching the hairs on her eyelids flutter and open, wet blue shine towards him. It didn’t look like she wanted to rip him, not so close as this. You needed some good distance to rip someone. Instead he saw her face become welcoming, accepting.

 

“It’s alright, I’m not afraid,” she told him, honest. 

 

He felt his former soft bits leap under her thigh, pulse with sparks that spidered up his stomach. Anchoring himself on the frame of the cab was his reaction when his hands wanted to twitch and grab at her hips, wider and softer than his. He wanted to go at her kamikrazy-like, throw himself under her wheels, inside her, but he wasn’t so sick yet to listen to Larry and his urging, _we’ve seen the other War Boys, you know where it can go, rut her, rut her, breed her…it can’t be so different!_

 

Capable turned, looking behind them, to the Vuvalini, the Wives, the Imperator and his Blood Bag, watching them briefly before turning back to hold his jaw in her hands, giving him a soft kiss that he accepted with a mediocre whine. His hands, black, dug into the folded metal of the cab’s rim, cutting shallow but enough to pull him away from an edge. Unfamiliar as it was, he hoped to fall over it like only he’d hoped to go out historic before.

 

“I have never been with anyone...else. I only know so much, and it’s not...pleasure. This though,” she kissed him again, leaning forward to hold the taste of her a little bit longer when she pulled back, “this is pleasure, Nux and I want more of it. Do you?”

 

Nux nodded, Larry and Barry agreeing as they so rarely did, at this offer. Offer of the shiney pain, the pleasure. His now hard bits throbbed and sometimes it felt like pain, just pain, but then it’d go shiny and then what was he suppose to do but hold onto the metal rim in his hands tighter, feel his thick blood ooze out. _Grounding._

 

“Yes, yes...Glory be. Shiny pain - pleasure. The pleasure...please,” he added, hearing her use it before and getting what she asked for. The Doof in his head exploded, ripping and flaming when she shifted, rolling her hips. Intentional and smiling - sweet.

 

“Calm down, Nux.” She hushed him with a smile, hands touching down his neck, barely grazing Larry and Barry, never losing her smile as she did. _His engine was overheating and she told him to calm down?_ “It doesn’t have to be quick, we can take our time if you want. I’m not...I’m not tired yet.”

 

Neither was he, he could go another two hands worth of nights before he had to entertain the night fevers, before Larry and Barry chewed so hard he’d go black. He wanted to die here, never let this end. He no longer imagined endless raids and battles as his Valhalla, just Capable. _Just her._

 

“Do you’re hard bits hurt, too?” he asked, breathing sharp and sudden when she rolled deep into his lap. Thinking, _she couldn’t do that like she did if they did._

 

She laughed and he felt Larry and Barry on his throat, tearing him with shame same as when he’d tripped on the rig in front of the Immortan Joe...no, just Joe. But the feeling was the same, then she touched his cheek and smiled sweet again and he swallowed wet, remembering the Aqua Cola she put to his lips, and the wet kisses, tongues sharing cola…

 

“I don’t have hard bits, I have...well, here…” she took his hand off the rim, seeing the blood and frowning. 

 

More shame choked him but she only wet the end of the cloth over her shoulders with cola, dabbed at his palm, kissing it clean. Repeating the same careful cleaning with his other, kissing until he shook like he was cold, but he was warm and the Doof ripped fast adrenaline in his ears. She took his hand, careful like he would if he dared touch her, and rested it between her thighs. Nothing but a slope of softness...he remembers now. _No soft bits that turned to hard bits._

 

“I forgot, you Bree-y you, you Wives have caverns,” he winced, slipping and insulting. _Forgetful._ But she did not look upset, she looked ready to laugh and that made him smile open-mouthed until she rolled down on his hand, pulling him by the wrist to settle under her. So hot and moist, truly like a cavern. _Damp._ He stared down in awe. _She had Aqua Cola between her legs, what power was this? So uber chrome..._

 

His mouth started running before he could think, “Some of the War Boys called it Valhalla made flesh. That’s why Immor-....why he…”

 

She looked upset now, fallen and his V8 stuttered, angry at himself for mixing his words, for bringing up what she hated - what she had a right to hate, based on what she told him. Nux went to tug his hand back, feeling mediocre - rusty - but she held on, not tight but enough that he knew she was not ending what she started. Not ending what he wanted to finish. _Glory be,_ he’d die soft if she left him alone now, or worse, if she cast him out. It was so warm and contained where they were, secluded but safe. 

 

The night lights on one side of her and the yellow lantern light on the other. She was the sun and the moon made flesh.

 


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Liisiko for you wonderful comment. Feels good to be writing again, even if I'm a bit rusty at it. Here's another part. Slowly but surly.

Breath tight, choking on Larry and Barry as they teethed and scraped. _Not yet_ , he hoped. He was not, could not be awaiten yet. And even if he was, would there be anyone one there to steer him through the gates. Nux felt his mates in his chest, wrapping around his engine, fighting for control of each beat but when she smiled, sad but understanding...they fled. 

 

Mediocre on a battlefield maybe his mates were, but Nux breathed deep and smiled, shaken.

 

“If it is anything like the Vuvilini say, then maybe he was smart to control us with the belts,” she traced his lips and his eyes fluttered close, savoring the smell of her fingers - the gentle mapping she did of his old cuts. “We might have killed ourselves had we known what it could be like. But he controlled you too, kept pleasure from us...among so many other things.”

 

He saw her clearly, not for the first time, but still shocking - jolting and real. Capable, capable and smart. More than he could understand. But he knew, was sure of her. That was something he could cling to at least.

 

“We can make one more stand against him, right here, Nux. The both of us. One insult among many more we’ll make to him.”

 

Immortan Joe was no God. He did not grasp, pull down the sun. He was an old liar, just as she’d said, screaming and chrome, so shiny before she watched him tumble from the War Rig. _Yes,_ _insult him, stand against him,_ as she said. Orders he could follow, most times without orders being spoken.

 

She stared deep within him, looking at the guts of his engine and smiling at what she saw. He felt chrome...she made him chrome.

 

“Yes,” he choked, rushed once more like he had nitro flooding, flowing and brimming, rolling from his V8 to the tips of his toes - to the fingers he let rest on her hips. So soft, so shiny, so Capable. 

 

“May I see you, Nux?”

 

There was nothing to do but nod wildly, keeping her shiny blue gaze. Gentle fingers slid down his chin, thin nails catching on his cuttings making his stomach lurch, filled with flaming guzzoline. Burns blazing in her wake. Touches to his waist and stomach leaving him gasping, wheezing for more, for him to go out in it - in the feeling. When she took his belt between her fingers, slow and careful as if around an unstable lance tip, he gulped and followed her shifted gaze to his lap. Her palm touched where his hard bit pushed under the canvas and he squeezed her hips tightly, too tight - not on purpose...not intentional...but she made a noise like he’d made and he knew enough that this was good too.

 

Air seeped in where she pulled open his pants, sucking away the suffocating heat he hadn’t realized was so constricting until she freed him. _Freedom,_ the word tasted sweet.

 

_See me, she wanted to see me._

 

He swallowed, for once it not hurting. His hard bit was unrecognizable to him, large and swollen as red and chrome as the Herald’s axe. The Doof followed the thought, shredding up and down his body, ripping his ears and belched flame down his bit when her soft breath touched it.

 

“Glory...be...Valha-” he made a war cry when she grasped him - loud and jagged. Blood on his tongue where he bit down to keep his sounds quite. She fed lightning down him, inside him. Kamikrazy feeding down the tip of his bit, drowning him in Capable. _More..._

 

“Nux…” her breath ghosted again and he whimpered like a War Pup. _Mediocre…_

 

Her forehead slid along his chest. More breath - hot and moist - on his hard bit, coating him like war paint, thick and heavy.

 

“Nux you are so beautiful.”

 

_So shiny, so chrome. Not Nux -_ a squeeze - _yes, Nux._ He was shiny. He was chrome, she made him so. Her softness, wrapped around him, dragging up. _Valhalla._ Dragging down and up again and then down, up and down, slow and tight. 

 

His fingertips ached in her hips, palms sweaty on her flesh, wringing tight so as not to slip - like she was his wheel. He should let her go, grab the hatch handle above his head, hold tight to the cut metal of the cab, take this in silence - whisper to her like he would a chrome engine. Instead of any of that Nux bowed his head to her’s, hiccuped and thrust upwards. A primal part of him told him too, or maybe it was Larry, _fang it! rut her hand_ , or Barry who only hissed in pleasure. It felt so good. The shiny pain - _the pleasure._

 

“It’s chrome, chrome….chrome…”

 

“Witness,” she whispered, lips turning to his raised piston, tongue curling on a fleshy ball bearing. Teeth. White light and pressure. The sweetest Doof he’d ever heard.

 

“I am awaiten…” he trembled, death coming. He knew it, “witness m-m-me…”

 

His death, it _was_ historic. _Shiny and chrome._

 

Pleasure and the sweetness she milked from him - his purpose. The special thing he was spared for. It flowed up through him, suffocating and welcome to then quickly snap in a flood of heat and he cried again, louder and knowing he’d be heard in Valhalla, at the gates in the sky, with her stars. His half-life pains, all the aches and weaknesses, all the sporadic throngs of adrenaline and the dead lolls that made him sweat and sobb, vanished. This, he could taste it, was freedom…

 

“Witness,” adrenaline on her voice, followed by her soft laugh and he opened his eyes to find himself alive. Her blue’s wet on his, “Nux, are you alright?”

 

For a moment he was broken. For sure he had been taken to the gates by her hand alone, and then he had fallen back down. He was broken, he was, but was it not a lovely sort of broken. His legs were lax, the fingers he’d had stabbed in her hips all but boneless and weak at his thighs. Even his engine was steady, thrumming like he’d heard her own do. Healthy.

 

Chrome he was, and he had not died to become so.

 

_“The Vuvilini were right, Nux. You spilled your seed and I am whole still...”_

 

Capable laughed and his vision focused to catch her blue’s darting around his lap, shifting to catch his own before pressing a kiss to his weak lips. Nux could only hope he had smiled as he’d tried to, boneless and broken and so shiny. Her head slid to his lap, her cheek on his thigh - hot. Her puffing breath stabbed his softening bits into pleasure again. 

 

“You are not as sick as you think...a half-life couldn’t be so beautiful.” Her fingers smeared a curious circle of wetness on his stomach, shiny too. _The stuff to breed,_ he remembered. _The stuff that was meant to make more War Pups. To breed. He had the ability to breed._ The thought was just as satisfying as whatever death Capable had just given him. He wanted to die again. Over and over, for all of time.

 

“It’s so clear…” she gave a poke of her tongue to the fluid, llicked at it and made a soft sound he’d never heard made before, having tasted his shine no less. His soft bits stirred again. “You taste like a man. Sweat and guzzoline, water...salt.” Nux watched her caress him, stroke with one finger and then two, watching her own touch on him as though he was something to behold. It made his eyes shine wet, leak a little - like before. Her gaze burnt, peeled him raw and made his bit rise again.

 

“Soft bit’s going hard again”, it was apologetic, but he knew he sounded kamikrazy too. Somewhere lost between begging for the death again and shying away from it, feeling unworthy.

 

“It’s called a penis, among other things.” Capable made him jerk with a simple kiss to the side of it, curling his abdomen in pleasure which still wanted to be called pain in some form.

 

She rose, spread her legs to settle her cavern against his naked thigh - the heat of which was like a new branding, but so uber chrome he wanted her kind of death again even more than before. “We had bookd, not just word burgers. Real books I read, some of them called it a manhood...or a member, a cock. Some even told me about what it should be like, but I’d thought them all stories until now.”

 

Nux inhaled the smell of himself when her fingers touched his chin, smiling low and quiet, “Would you like to give me what I gave to you, Nux? I want to know what it’s like. Just once.”

 

He was revved again, he couldn’t help it. The Doof shredded inside and his cock was hard and swollen, throbbing with the speed, the jolt, the engine. If he could give her what she’d given him, it would become his only purpose. Spared for this, and this alone.

 

“Yes, I’ll witness you and you’ll see, feel just like me. Shiny and chrome,” he licked at her fingers when they ran along his lips, tasting salt, tasting himself - what he was meant for. Since before he had memory he’d always hurt, he knew that much. Nothing hurt now though, not even Larry and Barry at his throat. _Where did we go, if not Valhalla,_ Barry asked, weak within him. _To the stars,_ Larry intoned, _this_ _Breeder is the true God, she has the power...power to live, to die and live again._

 

“I live, I die, I live again.”

 

“Just a small death,” Capable whispered, pulling at his wrist, unable to bring his hand to her faster than he could put them there. Soft and warm, wide and smooth - curves like the body of a car but flesh and living. Nux would give her everything he could, until he died a soft-death if needs be.


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to Twiggzzler and Liisiko for your comments. They made me feel awesome about writing more for these two. Here is the next part with the final part coming soon. Thank you all that are reading and leaving Kudos, it means a lot!
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Even a soft-death,” he grated, dizzy at her texture, “I’ll take if you gave it to me. Something this chrome, so chrome as you, I’ll take death...even soft death.”

 

“Just…” her forehead on his, sweat slick and hot, “give me what I gave you, Nux. I need to feel it like you did, even if it’s just tonight…”

 

“I can taste you,” he blurted, grinning at his idea, feeling his cock jolt at the thought. Even Larry and Barry sounded thirsty for her as he rubbed his thumbs under the gauze of her wrappings - eager. Saliva flooded his mouth, acrid like nitro fuel. Starting to stutter like an overheated engine, he grabbed onto her tighter.

 

“Let me taste you, and I’ll give you the death. I promise.” Nux nodded, eyes wide, hoping she saw in him what he saw so easily in her.

 

_Suck the Aqua Cola from between her legs...drink. Drink your fill twice over!_

 

“The Vuvalini called it a climax but I-I...I don’t want to be on my back,” a shameful expression shifted where he’d seen something muddy-red, something like the morning sky before. That was his fault. He reminded her of something unpleasant and for a moment, before she ghosted her hands up his shaking arms, to hold his shoulders, he felt like he did when the gates had closed on him. _Mediocre._ But a little touch of lips to the corner of his mouth perked him up, gave him the horsepower to look at her and find her smiling again.

 

_Capable the Caring._

 

“Maybe you can just touch me for now…” she whispered, reaching down to unravel the wrappings, exposing - slowly - inches of morning-colored skin. She had no lumps, no scars, nothing but a blank canvas...and then...a short crop of hair, darker than her curls. It was the oddest thing. So much morning and milk and then a shock of dark red, slashing her like a blood stain. But Nux had hair there too, hair he cut away with razors and shears...less to catch aflame under his other engine. _Not so strange,_ he thought, running a black thumb over the edge of it’s growth. _Soft, it’s so soft._

 

Capable sighed, shifted - a leg was thrown around him, curled low on his back. He saw in the yellow lantern-light a peek of that morning-color again, of shine and folds. Like a nest of blankets, he slept in as a War Pup. Larry and Barry were quiet like they’d been in death at the sight. Her other leg spread wide and then her hips turned up and...Nux had her cavern in his hand. _Wet, so wet so hot...so soft - fragile._  

 

_Drink from her for days,_ Larry urged.

 

Nux realized, first hand, how brutal their differences were. From afar it would have been easy to see, but as he wiggled his fingers gently along the folds of her, it branded him. She was a woman, not just a breeder and this - he stroked up, gathering moisture - was his Valhalla.

 

Capable dug nails into his shoulders, releasing him suddenly with a quiet sound of surprise. 

 

_Feet on metal._

 

In a second she was flat against him, shifting her wrappings around them like a cloak, hair plastered along his shoulder and her face pressed into his neck, right above Larry and Barry. His hand was still pinned between her legs, fingers jerking in the soft-damp greedily, when a Vuvalini crouched down to eye them through the window of the cab. 

 

Nux’s fingers didn’t stop, couldn’t unless she told him so - they slid, smearing the wet and scratching gently around the folds. The rusty face to his left was of little concern to him - privacy wasn’t a thing he knew much about and he cared even less for it now that his fingers were getting spongy with her Aqua Cola, slipping deep inside a tight opening, knuckle deep.

 

“Yeh alright little ‘une?” the Vuvalini asked, looking down at Capable buried in his neck, heaving over him, under the thin material she’d cloaked them with. Against him she shivered as he curled his trapped finger, feeling her insides while the Doof shredded in his ears. Rolling bumps of muscle, slick and hot - smooth but not smooth. _Tight, like a vice grip almost..._

 

_Imagine this around your hard bit!_ Larry cried, thumping on the gas pedal. Barry hissed, _or her mouth...with the teeth and tongue..._

 

Nux felt her nod into him, chin pressing like a hot poker through Larry, but the pain wasn’t so bad, made his V8 gun it, revving down to his fingers curling and thumb circling something firmer than the rest. Teeth grazed the sweaty skin behind his ear - thrust lightning down his spine, drifting up his cock. Throbbing, aching...leaking. Maybe she’d give him the death again, he felt close to it. On the edge again, close to falling under the wheels.

 

“We’re...fine, Maddie.” Was he hurting her? Her sounds weren’t so different than pain, but his hadn’t-weren’t either. 

 

“Thank-” he thrust his arm down and went deeper inside - touching bottom.

 

Capable shuddered, releasing a loud, hot gush of breath over him with a twist of his thumb. A new layer of sweat formed between them and he did his circle again, grinning, oblivious to the Vuvalini now peering in, staring at him, distrusting. It was nothing new. They had been eyeing him whenever he moved too quickly, or a tick in his neck made him twitch. 

 

Wrinkled eyes always on him. But they didn’t bother him then and they didn’t now. Not with Capable, hissing, clawing and hiding her searing cheeks into his throat.

 

“Told yeh this wan’t wise,” and then the Vuvalini was gone, head shaking, and Capable was smiling wide into his neck, teeth touching to skin and his finger went deeper and hotter when she tilted her hips forward into him. _Sighing. Sweet. Hot...tight._ Leaking into his hand, burning him like hot cola.

 

“That...it, it feels really good, Nux. Can you keep doing it...please…?” He’d have done it even if she didn’t say that ‘please’ word. 

 

Nux felt his engine studder when she wrapped morning-colored arms around his neck, fingers threading along the back of his head, leaning up to kiss the side of his mouth. Gushes of hot damp air down his chin from her nose - quiet moans vibrating against his lips. The Doof shredded and ripped, plucked his veins and pierced his ears with throbbing heat as he counted the mechanisms of his fingers, trying to get the rhythm right.

 

“Can you put another inside, a-another one of you fin-” she shivered into a long, stifled gasp as he pushed his middle finger in with the other, watching her blues for any pain. _It was so tight._ Hard to imagine she would want another; want more, but the noises she made against his jaw...even rusty Nux knew they were good. 

 

No, not rusted. She made him chrome before. And she’d make him chrome again if she kept sliding along him like she did. Easing up and down his V8, fingers tight on his skull, shivering and whispering something he didn’t understand. Making his fingers go shallow and then deep, shallow, deep, over and over, and over.

 

“Witness me, Nux?” her open mouth on his lower lip took away his voice, but she kissed him wetly and he shifted his legs apart, making one of her thighs spread wide, giving him room to curl and thrust his two fingers like she’d been trying. Faster - rubbing with his black thumb harder - the bead of flesh popping gently with each swipe.

 

“Witness,” he growled, feeling kamikrazy enough to jerk up along her soft, smooth belly - sundown cheeks blazing as he watched, shivering as she died. His cock slid between sweat-slick skin, dragging the flesh over throbbing steel while his arm spasmed between them, curling lubricated fingers like pistons. In - out - in and out, over and over until his name was choked out under his chin; gasped and sighed.

 

_Witness me, Nux? Yes...witness._

 

He gave her the death! - and when her fingers curled, nails going into the painted skin of his neck, she took him to Valhalla with her...or wherever she went - _to the stars....maybe._ Either way he was right behind her, bucking and holding tight to her back, pulling her hard into him with the Doof casting him in darkness for that briefest flash of shiny pain.

 

Inside, coiled around his fingers Capable fluttered, squeezed and Nux imagined his hard bit inside her. _Milked._ Instead of breeding her, he felt the hot-wet of his guzzoline smearing between them as she pushed along his V8, rocking slow until still and boneless - so much like he was-he’d been when he lived again. _I live, I die, I live again. She knew it now…the pleasure of dying..._


	4. Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again so very much to Liisiko and Twiggzzler for their comments - having those really gave me more enjoyment to finish this. Hope you all enjoy the last part. Thank you to all those that left Kudos and read this little thing of mine.

 

 

 

 

 

“I can see why you thought you were dying,” she whispered into his neck, lips rubbing over a particular part of him that throbbed in time with the Doof shredding in his ears. Her thin, nimble fingers traced his V8 cuttings, thumbing a piston down to a fleshy nut and back up.

 

“I saw the stars too when I closed my eyes. It was so beautiful.”

 

He peered down his nose - wet blues and a curved mouth watching him - “Thank you.”

 

Something stung in his eyes, and his nose itched - soon he went wet in the face and felt a drop of water roll into the crease of his eye. _War Boys didn’t cry_ , he reminded himself. But he had before, when he saw The Splendid go under the wheels...when she found him and touched him - gentle and free. But maybe he wasn’t really a War Boy any more, maybe when he saw The Splendid...maybe then he was just Nux.

 

“I’ve never felt so good before…”

 

His body felt overheated, overstimulated. _Too much nitro. Too much leaking._ He was thirsty and tired - boneless if not for his fingers denting hard on her back and thumb twitching between her legs, bathing in warm-wet. _Glory be_ , he couldn’t grasp he was truly alive with what had happened tonight. He was dead, in Valhalla and she was wrong. Living could not be filled with so much shiny-pain. There would never be something as shine as her in the wasteland.

 

Only in death, he thought, thought he knew for sure. And then she pinched his arm and he hissed.

 

“Sorry, but you were going off somewhere,” she smiled, kissed his nose with a barely-there touch and whispered, “and I’m not ready to let you go, War Boy.”

 

She grinned and he grinned, wide and kamikrazy-like, even though Larry told him it’d only make him look more ghastly. Capable didn’t seem to mind, only shifted to release his arm so he could wrap it around her back, cup her shoulder and follow her lead when she pulled him back for a wet, open-mouthed kiss. There was suddenly her tongue in his mouth, sliding over his bottom teeth and tasting the roof of his mouth. A taste like pleasure burst on his tongue - making the Doof throb loud again, even though his soft bits stayed soft against the delicate hair that grew on her below.

 

“Nux,” Capable sighed, sucking low on his lip before making a dying noise and kissing him again - lips open and close, open and close...over and over on his own. _Wet and pleasure. It was like fighting,_ he thought. _Like a battle but different, but no less Doof inducing._

 

Sweet...was the word.

 

“Can I taste you now?” he asked, still inside her mouth, not realizing he had to pull away and not caring too. Maybe she’d even understand him better since he was saying it right down her - inside her. But her lips left his feeling cold against the air and he saw her blues shine, brow bunched. 

 

“You want to-to...taste me, down there? Really?” the idea looked like it made her uncomfortable, and Nux felt his V8 stutter out momentarily before he saw the morning on her cheeks again, followed by a small smile. Quickly, grabbing the moment, he nodded sharply, holding onto her tighter, forgetting to be gentle when all he could think about was bathing his face in the Aqua Cola between her legs.

 

“...okay, Nux. But...if you want to stop you can, you don’t have to feel like you need to ke-” 

 

Nux was already lifting her, helping her settle back along the side of the cab, watching her bare backside carefully so nothing nicked her as she shifted back - trembling. The space was small, so he slid his thighs under her, lifted her knees and slung them over his shoulders. He even ignored her pressing heavy down on Larry and Barry when she let her thighs fall open, and he was face to face with the morning-colored cavern of her. _The gates of Valhalla themselves,_ he knew now. 

 

“Nu-” He hugged her low, keeping her steady and comfortable, and leaned in for a suck where he’d put his fingers before, tongueing deep when he found her leaking and hot. The dim noise of a cry only made his fingers hold on tighter - made his thumbs rub and swipe at her soft hips. It was like Aqua Cola, and yet nothing like it - _warm, salty…_.biting on his tongue and gums. Tasted like pleasure - _like sweet sweat._ Thick and filling.

 

When she shivered, cupping the back of his head he pressed his face in deeper and smeared her over as much as he could, bathing in it; painting himself with each mouthful.

 

“Oh,” she sobbed, “...glory...Nux…”

 

His Doof accelerated hard when she said his name like that. It felt like she was making his name chrome, where before it had been rust - brittle.

 

He feasted on her, sliding his tongue around the folds of flesh painted in shine, sucking what he could in his mouth, laving it and nibbling it. Every little niche of skin he searched inside, cleaning the lather from her until all he could taste was himself, then he went back inside, curling his tongue in to get more of it out of her.

 

The empty burn in his belly felt cooled, and the dry feeling under his skin was replaced by liquid warmth with each swallow of her - _of Capable._ But she pulled him up by the back of his skull, soft nails running under the old layer of paint and dirt, bringing him to that hard bit of flesh he’d thumbed hard before. It fit between his lips, so he sucked it hard and was rewarded by her nails dug deep in his scalp, her thighs over his shoulders shaking and her voice stuttering like his engine.

 

There was a quiet sound under the loud, wet noises of his lips and tongue sliding quick and roughly along her - still giving the nut at the top more attention. A whisper of _witness_ \- maybe, but Nux couldn’t have been sure, only that moments later she was leaned over, hugging his head to her and calling what might have been his name, or just a battle cry. Or maybe she was just screaming.

 

He would have stopped, thinking she was in pain, but her grip on his was suffocating and Nux knew enough to suck on her harder, flick his tongue and circle it when her body spasmed - like in the throes of a soft death. _A small death - little death_. Something more violent than the first.

 

Warmth oozed down his scalp - blood. The pain was like liquid flames, but she was shiny-pain and when she gave him pain it became hard to not call it pleasure. The silence was loud, like the Doof Wagon, but it didn’t make his head throb, just made him shift a silent mouth along the length of her folds, gentle and thankful for his taste.

 

After a moment he felt her shift back, “I’m...sorry. N-nux, you’re bleeding,” she was panting as he rested his mouth on the soft hairs above Valhalla, inhaling something so good his stomach grumbled for it again, but when he went to taste her again she shied away and groaned in something that wasn’t shiny-pain. 

 

“Please, it’s...it’s too much - too soon.”

 

Her thighs slid off his shoulders, pushing deep into Larry, but he swallowed the knife it made down his V8, watching her slip down into his lap - sweaty and hot to the touch. 

 

Her fingers smeared in the blood at the back of his head - blues shining.

 

“I’m fine,” he said, honestly, “It’s real shine - the pain is I mean. The - the pleasure is shine. You taste like chrome too...Chrome Capable.” 

 

Morning stained her again and Nux grinned, knowing that meant he’d said something right. She shook her head though, smiling under burning hair that glowed like hot steel sparks under the lantern’s yellow light. Nux watched her take the flask, empty a trickle of Aqua Cola on the end of her wrapping. 

 

“Stay still, my sweet War Boy, you’re a-” morning turned to sunset, “-a real mess.”

 

Capable curled up, pushing an arm around his back. She gently took the wet cloth to his chin, stroking over his lips and cheeks...even his nose. He wanted to stop her - to tell her he wanted to keep her Aqua Cola on him like war paint, proof he’d ridden historic, but the touch was just as good as her softness all over his hard bits, different but no less shine. 

 

She wet it again, cleaning off the blood from his scalp, running it’s coolness down his neck and around his shoulders, gentle when she stroked around Larry and Barry - and that too nearly felt chrome.

 

“I-” she started, going quiet. He waited, even though lightning started to spider down his spine, charging his engine and bringing forth the Doof. Instead of saying anything he saw her lick her lips, reach forward and kiss his mouth, pushing her tongue between them. Open and close, open, close. _Again and again._

 

“I taste...not too different than you…” and she smiled sunset, pushing a palm to his V8, resting against him. He slid his arms around her, reverent - careful and solid, then tight when she shifted closer. 

 

She said he tasted like her.

 

 _Tasted the same, almost._ The Doof ripped, shredded and throbbed, harder than he’d ever felt it when he wasn’t driving or being driven...by her. _They tasted similar_ \- proof he was chrome like her, could be as chrome. _Shiny and chrome._ Knowing that made him sag against the cab, even though he could feel spare scrap digging into his back - it didn’t hurt. Nothing hurt, even the sleep infecting his body felt good. Felt real shiny to just close his eyes. To sleep…

 

“Thank you, Nux. For showing me what it’s like, what it’s suppose to be like.” Hot breath on his V8 sent him to Valhalla again.

 

“Thank you, for killing me,” he smiled, even though she laughed at him, even though he didn’t know what was so funny. He felt too shine to think maybe, just maybe she was going kamikrazy like him too. They could give each other the little death for all eternal if she wanted. Nux would be happy to go out soft in the end if he could give and get death with her as good as this, always.


End file.
